


I'm Going to Marry Her

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm not sure how to tag this one, but it's cute and sweet, it's also kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: On the first day of her senior year of high school, Lena accidentally says something out loud to her friend.





	I'm Going to Marry Her

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I don't really know why I wrote this. It was just kinda in my head and I thought it would be fun to write and a fun read. Also, sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this in like an hour so I didn't edit it. Enjoy :)

The first day of school always carried some interesting feelings with it. It can be annoying because you have to start waking up early again and are forced to sit through hours of classes, only to be given more work to do at home. But going back to school can also be exciting. There's the potential to learn something new, to become inspired to think or to create, or to meet new people who could one day hold greater value to you than you currently realize.

The weather that came with the first day of school was also something that made it all the more enjoyable. Sure, Summer is nice. Being able to go swimming and stay at late was always fun, but everything gets a warm and cozy feeling when Summer transitions into Fall. And watching as the leaves gradually turn orange, red and yellow also made the cold temperatures of Fall worth it.

Kara slowly turned into the student carpark at Midvale High School, carefully watching out for other students so she didn't accidentally hit someone. She was able to quickly find a vacant park, and once she'd turned the car off and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat, Kara climbed out of the car and locked it. She slung her bag over one shoulder as she started on her approach towards the school.

Kara wasn't particularly pleased about waking up early that morning, but she was looking forward to being back at school and seeing all of her friends again, not that they hadn't caught up over the summer break, but it's always exciting to see everyone at school - especially now that they're in their senior year

"Kara!" a voice behind Kara shouted.

Kara turned to face the voice, and smiled and waved when she saw her best friend, Lucy, who was quickly running over to her from the bus that had just pulled in.

"Good, it is you," Lucy said slightly out of breath from running up to Kara.

"Excuse me?"

"I couldn't really tell if it was you from all the way over at the bus, but I'm glad it is you because it'd be pretty awkward shouting and running up to some random person."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah. Anyway, how are you? You excited to start senior year?" Lucy asked with a sarcastic excitement.

"I don't know. I'm looking forward to finishing but at the same time I don't know what I'm going to do after I finish."

"Well," Lucy linked her arms through Kara's and started walking toward the front doors of the school, "let's not dwell on that right now and instead focus on that fact that we're going to have a great time this year."

"Hey!" Winn excitedly announced as he threw his arms around Kara and Lucy's shoulders, "you two weren't really about to go inside without me, were you?"

"Yes, Winn, you caught us, we were trying to get away from you," Lucy replied with a smirk.

"I hate you," Winn said good-naturedly.

"No you don't," Kara said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't."

The three broke out into a laugh and continued to walk towards the school's doors.

Not long after Kara, Lucy, and Winn walked through the main doors of the school, another student was walking up the stairs towards the doors: Lena Luthor. She'd transferred to the school half-way through the previous year but hadn't made much of an effort to get to know the people at her school. That isn't to say that she had no friends because she did.

"There you are," an excited Jess announced as she ran up to walk beside Lena, "I wondered if I'd see you this morning or if you'd already gone and bunkered down in the library."

"Har, har, Jess."

"Well, can you blame me for thinking that. For the whole time, you were here last year that's practically all you did."

"Yeah, well," Lena started, "my Mother was very insistent about my grades not dropping because of a transfer; I dread to think what would happen should I drop from an A+ to an A. However," she stopped walking and turned to face her friend, her tone much lighter and brighter, "my Mother will be away for most of this year, and while that may seem sad, it does mean I have a lot more freedom now."

"Does this mean what I think it means!" Jess squealed.

"Yes, I, Lena Luthor, will be enjoying my last year of high school to the full extent; I am going to have the whole senior year of high school experience."

"Does this mean you will be coming out to parties with me and wandering around town for absolutely no reason?" Jess asked, her excitement obvious.

"I said the full 'senior year of high school experience' didn't I?" Lena said as an answer.

"Good, because I don’t think I could do a whole year of you behind a stack of textbooks."

"Oh, I still plan on studying, I'm just going to dial it back a little."

"Well, it's a start."

The bell rung, signaling the start of the day. Lena and Jess both walked through the doors and down the long corridors until they inevitably had to separate to head to their homerooms.

"I'll see you for lunch later."

"Sure. Do you wanna eat outside today?" Jess asked, "I feel like we won’t have much more pleasant weather."

"Sounds like a plan." Lena smiled at her friend. "I'll meet you by the flagpole."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Lucy. Hey, Winn," Kara dropped down into the seat opposite Winn, and beside Lucy.

"Hey," they both said simultaneously while intently staring at one another.

Kara quickly took note of the cards they were holding and the five cards facing up on the table. "You know you're not supposed to gamble at school," she said while taking out her lunch.

"We're not," Winn supplied.

"Well, it sure looks like you're playing Texas Holden," Kara quickly replied as she watched the game.

"We are, but we're not gambling," Winn again supplied.

"Yeah. Winn here reckons he can beat me," Lucy said while still watching Winn intently.

"Okay?" Kara said slightly confused, "but why are you staring at each other."

"Lucy's trying to both intimidate and read me," Winn said.

"Okay. And why are you staring back at her?"

"I'm throwing her game off."

"Suuure."

The game was quickly over, and to everyone's surprise - even Winn's - Lucy lost when she called Winn's bluff.

"No way." Lucy shot up from her seat. "No way in hell you could beat me at this."

"I think he did, Luce," Kara said empathetically as she patted her friend on the shoulder.

"You helped him," she spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Kara.

"What! No, I didn't."

"I saw you look over my shoulder, but I never thought you'd betray me like this," Lucy feigned hurt.

"Fine, you got me. I helped Winn beat you," Kara answered, playing along.

"I knew it!" Lucy triumphantly announced as she reached for the doughnut that Kara had put on a napkin and ran off.

"Hey!" Kara quickly followed after her.

Kara quickly caught up to Lucy and reclaimed her sugary treat - not before dodging students, bags, and rubbish though.

Both Kara and Lucy walked back to the table where they'd left Winn.

"Do you have something to say to Winn, Lucy?" Kara asked when they were seated at the table again.

"Good game," she said quietly.

"What was that?" Winn asked with a smirk as he bought his hand up to his ear. "I didn't quite hear you."

Lucy glared at him before turning to Kara to start a completely different conversation.

 

* * *

 

"Heeey," Jess greeted Lena as she approached her, "how were the first three periods?"

"Pretty good. Nothing much happened. Anyway, where do you want to sit?"

"Um," Jess hopped up on the garden's retaining wall to look around for a vacant table, "over there." She jumped down and promptly walked over to the table in case anyone else tried to take it - Lena followed close behind.

They sat down opposite each other at the circular table - Lena pulled out her own lunch while Jess poked around at the lunch she'd gotten from the cafeteria moments before.

"I don't know why I keep getting this stuff," Jess said as she continued to poke at her food, "it's certainly not the worst thing I've eaten, but it's far from the best thing," she scooped up a piece of meatloaf with her plastic fork and looked at it before bitting the bullet and eating it.

"And this is why I bring my own salad," Lena said with a smirk.

"Sure, that's why. Totally not because you just don't like any of the food they have here or because Kale is for some reason, your favorite food."

Lena shrugged and pierced a cherry tomato with her fork.

The end of lunch soon approached, and both Lena and Jess had finished their foods and deposited their rubbish in the bins scattered around the courtyard. They were now sitting side by side as they caught each other up on the smaller details of their summer.

Jess was in the middle of telling Lena about a book she'd read, and as much as Lena loved talking to her friend, she found herself distracted. A girl who she was fairly certain was another senior, was running around the courtyard, jumping over bags and rubbish, as she chased down another girl who appeared to be running away with… _a doughnut?_

"Hey, are you listening?" Jess asked, but Lena didn't respond, she continued to watch the tall blonde girl chase after what she assumes must be her doughnut. Jess followed Lena's line of sight and smirked when she saw that her friend was looking at Kara Danvers. "Hey, Lena," she said teasingly, in an attempt to get a rise out of her friend.

"I'm going to marry her," Lena said as she watched Kara grab her doughnut and eat the sugary treat.

Jess spat out the water she had just started to drink. "Excuse me!"

"What?" Lena turned back to face Jess, not seeming to notice the water on the table or what she'd just said.

"Did you hear what you just said?!"

Jess watched as it dawned on Lena. "Did I say that out loud?" Lena asked in alarm.

"Uh huh," Jess nodded rapidly.

"I wonder why I said that," Lena said, surprised herself.

"Well," Jess started off teasingly, "if I had to guess-"

"Shut up," Lena cut her off.

"Fine, fine. But you must admit, that's pretty funny. I didn't even know you were interested in her."

"Neither did I," Lena answered as she looked back over at Kara who was now sitting down at the table and laughing at something. "How strange."

 

* * *

 

"No. Freaking. Way," Maggie said in disbelief. She turned to look at Alex to gauge for any indication of a lie. "No way that's true."

"Yup," Alex nodded, "it is. I've spoken to Jess to verify this because trust me, I was in the exact same state of disbelief."

Maggie turned back to face Kara and Lena who were sitting across the table. "No way that happened," she looked to Lena then Kara, trying to see any sign of a lie on their faces.

"It did," Lena said as she looked to her left at Kara who was smiling at her.

"So," Maggie rubbed her temples, trying to process everything, "on the first day of your senior year, you saw this fool chasing down a doughnut," she pointed to Kara, "and proceeded to say that you would marry her, and then you _actually_ married her?"

"Yeah," she gave Kara a kiss on the cheek, who in turn smiled and kissed Lena back. "I said I was going to marry her, then I did," she continued nonchalantly.

"Right, nope. I need to speak to your friend. Call Jess, one of you, I want to ask her this myself."

Lena laughed and pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contact list and handing her phone to Maggie when she found Jess's.

"I'll be right back," Maggie excused herself as she put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring.

"I can't believe she doesn't believe you," Kara said once Maggie had left.

"Come on Kara, even you have to admit that's a pretty unbelievable story," Alex said.

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders, "but I like it," she turned to give Lena a quick kiss.

Maggie returned to the table and sat down a short while later with a look of disbelief on her face.

"So, believe me now," Lena asked as she took her phone from Maggie's outstretched hand.

"Yeah," was Maggie's response.

The other three broke out into laughter because no matter how many times they told the story, people always had the same look of disbelief. And if Lena were being completely honest, it is a pretty unbelievable story, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She loves their story and she loves her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think? If you wanna leave a comment I would love that because I love reading comments, if not that's cool, I don't mind. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
